The Roles We Play AN INTERACTIVE FANFIC
by sephiroth3343
Summary: The Shield are left at a crossroads and together all three men have to face their worse fear- splitting up. What will Roman do when he is offered an opportunity of a lifetime? You choose their fate! Seth's P.O.V P.S Sorry is this comes off slashy D:


**THE ROLES WE PLAY:**

It had all started at the Royal Rumble, I watched my best friend make history that night, beating Kane's elimination streak- even if that did include myself along with my other best friend. He had the whole night in the palm of his hands and although he never did win the rumble match, to everyone it felt like he had won. I remember waiting for Roman in the locker room, as he opened the door I was hoping to see a look of defeat for not winning the match, but what I got was worse- a look of guilt.

"I'm sorry Seth" said Roman.

I watched as the Samoan couldn't even look me in the eye as he spoke those words. I shake my head in response, "no you don't need to be, we all know it's every man for himself and besides anything the Shield does is justice enough"

Roman almost seemed relieved by my response, "you're right, thanks man"

A few moments later our locker room door opened again and my other best friend came through the door. Suddenly my heart started to race, I was dreading this moment, ever since getting eliminated from the match Dean was taking it pretty rough. I completely understood why though, I was bitter about it too but with Dean it was _different_, I already knew what was going to happen, Dean was going to snap at Roman and the two would start arguing as always and I would have to play peacekeeper.

"What kind of stunt were you trying to pull?" said Dean.

"I wasn't trying to pull a stunt" sighed Roman.

"Oh so you decided to throw Seth and I out on purpose?" his voice getting loud.

"I didn't do it on purpose, I saw a spot and I took it" Roman's voice was even louder.

I step in between the two and gently push Roman back, "calm down Roman! Dean and Ioth probably would have done the exact same thing"

"Pfft, I wouldn't" said Dean. "Because I have loyalty to my brothers"

I watch as I can see Roman's body tense up and his eyes showing a sign of hurt upon hearing Dean's words.

"You think I'm not loyal to you?"

"He didn't mean it like that" I say trying to reason with Roman.

"Dean you are my brother and you know how much family means to me. Look I'm sorry about what happened, but when it came down to myself and Batista do you know what I was thinking about?"

"No"

"I wasn't thinking that I was going to headline Wrestlemania, it was that we were going to headline Wrestlemania" said Roman pointing to myself and Dean. "You know that we work as one body and besides I couldn't do it without the two of you. And if that isn't enough, you gotta be feeling some pleasure in the fact that I didn't win" Roman winked at Dean which caused him to smile.

"You're right, I'm sorry for being an ass" Dean put out his hand which Roman shook in return.

As I watched the scene unfold, I couldn't help but feel a sense of unease still in Dean's eyes, that something was still bothering him and it didn't take long till I found out.

As the weeks went on, we had noticed that there was still a buzz about the Royal Rumble, in particular everyone still being in awe over Roman stole the show. Being the ever so humble guy that he is, appreciated the fact that so many people were so impressed by his performance, but in classic Roman Reigns fashion he just smiled, expressed his gratitude and went on about his business and not getting a big head over it. Roman, Dean and I were backstage in catering before that night's episode of Raw when one of the talent agents came over to our table and said that they needed to speak to Roman privately.

"I'll be back soon" Roman told us before leaving. Dean and I never saw him again that night only during out match and that's when everything changed.

…

As the days rolled on, Roman avoided Dean and I, he wouldn't answer out calls or texts, he started travelling by himself and the only time he did talk to us was when we were discussing our matches. This was the first time that either one of us had seen out friend like this and after three days of being treated like complete strangers Dean and I thought it was time to confront him about it.

"What could have happened in such a short span of time that would make him avoid us?" I asked Dean after out gym session.

Dean scratched his head, "I have no idea, but hey look on the Brightside it can't be because I snapped at him". He was trying to lighten the mood, Dean knew that it was bothering me too much and because I was never good at hiding my emotions.

"Do you think its family problems? What if something happened to his daughter?" I thought.

"Nah, you know Roman always talks about his daughter to us, so I don't think that's it"

"But then what could it be?"

Dean sighed, "Well enough is enough, we need to talk to him about this"

We had arrived at the area for that night's live show, as soon as we put our stuff down Dean and I searched relentlessly for Roman backstage. We were asking everybody who we had come across if they had seen him, which in turn they all replied back saying no. But just then as we were about to end the search, Dean found a secluded corridor and decided to check it out, and there he was, sitting on top of a large storage crate staring at the ground. I had so much that I wanted to say to him, but standing there in front of him words suddenly failed me and I didn't know what to say.

"What the fuck man!" exclaimed Dean waking Roman from his reverie. "What the fuck is going on Roman?"

As Roman looked up at us, I saw that same look of hurt and guilt in those blue-grey eyes of his. We waited for Roman to answer but he continued to stare at the floor again.

"Roman, why have you been avoiding us? I asked him more calmly, "did we do something wrong?"

Roman let out a deep sigh and ran his hand through his hair, "no it's not you, it's me"

"Well if something is bothering you, talk to us, don't avoid us" said Dean.

"This is the one thing I don't know how to talk to you about" said Roman shaking his head. Dean and I exchanged worried and confused looks before pressing further.

"Roman, you're starting to scare us, tell us what's going on" I said.

"All right, you know how I was asked to talk with that agent?" we nodded our heads in response. "Well it looks like the big guys want to give me a major push".

After hearing those words, the silence in the room was deafening.

"A push?" I whispered, "but then if you get a push that means…"

"That means he's going to leave us and become one of _them_" exclaimed Dean cutting me off.

"Excuse me?" exclaimed Roman back to him.

"I knew this was coming! Of course it was coming! You're going to be one those guys we hate, geez I'm such a moron for not seeing this sooner!" Dean was livid, pacing back an d forth throwing his hands wildly in the air.

"Oh come on! I know you're clearly still pissed at me about what happened at the Rumble!" said a irritated Roman.

"You had one great night and now you're getting all this! And of course you're going to take it, I mean what's the Shield compared to getting this _major push_? What about all the blood, sweat and tears we've put into all this? You said it yourself Roman that the Shield is one body, so now what happens huh? What happens to Seth? What happens to me? What happens to our brotherhood? 'cause right now it feels like my brother just stabbed me in the back!"

Watching this all unfold, I just wanted time to stop. I had never seen Dean this angry and upset since the time I've known him. Roman and I were the closest things to brothers or family that Dean had ever known and he had never let anyone get that close to him- that's just the kind of guy he was. The thought of the Shield being no longer was such a big deal not just professionally but personally. None of us ever talked about what would happen if and when the time came for the Shield to break up and now I fully understood why, because we were all deep in denial over a split because none of us wanted it to end.

"You know what I think about this push? I think this is total bullshit! This isn't a push at all, this is just you being handed success on a silver platter!"

"Dean that's enough!" I yelled.

"You take that back!" exclaimed Roman jumping up off the crate and getting in Dean's face. "I never asked for this to happen! Yes it's a great opportunity and all, but why do you think I was avoiding the two of you for?"

"Provoke him even more and he will walk away! Is that what you want Dean" I said once again finding myself in the middle of the two. "Look, I'm sick of all this fighting! So both of you just shut up and listen to me! There is a reason why the Shield is such a powerhouse, because we all have great strengths as individuals, put all those three together and we are unstoppable. We all knew that going our separate ways was inevitable, but look there is a reason why the big guns are wanting to push Roman and it has nothing to do with bloodlines, it's based on his talent, hell there's a reason why you're still the United States champion!"

All of a sudden I could feel a lump in my throat and my mouth go dry as I could feel tears start to build, "all I'm saying is that I know we are all scared to go our separate ways because we have been together for such a long time. I don't want this to end and I know the two of you don't either, and after what happened at the Rumble we can't deny that we haven't heard rumours of this happening and we're all trying to salvage what we can. I know that great things will happen to all of us because we are all hard working wrestlers that deserve it! And whatever you decide to do Roman, Dean and I will always support you one hundred per cent".

After saying my piece, I just stood there in between my two best friends, not bothering to conceal my emotions from overtaking me. From the corner of my eye I could see Roman shuffle closer towards me and pull me in an embrace as I started sobbing in his shoulder, I soon feel Dean come from the other side to get in on our group hug. Roman and Dean finally realising how their fighting not only put strain on our friendship but how it also had a toll on me, they knew that I was tired of playing the peacemaker in our brotherhood.

"I'm sorry for being an asshole…again" said Dean.

"Don't be, you wouldn't be you if you weren't an asshole" teased Roman back.

"So what happens now?" I ask.

"I have until Monday to make a decision"

…

**OKAY GUYS! NOW THE POWER IS IN YOUR HANDS! You can either chose to save the Shield or make them split up. I was so undecided when I was writing this on what to do, so you guys can chose for me! Hehehe ;) so yeah just leave a review saying what you want and after a week or so I'll see what has the most and write the ending for it :3 thanks guys! 3 **


End file.
